Taken Away
by mrs. edward cullen ldc
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends ever since they could remember. One day, an accident happenes and it splits them apart. Will they ever find eachother? Rated M for later chapters?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. i got this random idea for a story and couldnt get it out of my head so i just had to write it. **

**disclaimer: ........SM gets all the credit. because she's so brilliant with creating Vampires and how they sparkle in the sun.**

**BPOV**

Ever since I could remember, I was always best friends with Edward Masen. Our parents were best friends and so when we were born, we were raised together. We told each other everything. When he broke his leg playing baseball, I was the one who always stayed in the hospital room, while everyone went to get food. When I fell out of a tree, he was with me in the room while they stitched up my arm. We were best friends, but my best friend was ripped away from me.

_Flashback_

_It was Charlie's birthday and he was going out to celebrate. Renee, my mom and Edwards parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were going with him. Edward and I were both fourteen at the time and they decided to leave us home. They knew we were just friends but I always felt more for Edward. Those gorgeous green eyes, and that adorable smile, his messy bronze hair, and his smell, were just some of the things that made me crazy about him. _

_Our parents had already left and Edward and I were sitting on the couch doing homework. I was finishing my biology project and I found myself looking at him. He kept glancing at me a few times and he finally noticed I was staring._

"_Any particular reason you're staring at me Bella?" he asked catching me off guard._

_I immediately straightened up and my books fell to the floor. I could already feel my cheeks turning pink of embarrassment. I leaned off the couch to get them, and he was already on the floor and before I knew it, I fell straight on top of him. My cheeks probably looked like a cherry now. "You're too clumsy for your own good." He said with a smile. He gently moved from under me and closed his drawing book. I just needed to add a few finishing touches to my 3D animal cell but I had to let the paint dry. _

"_Wanna watch TV?" he asked._

"_Uh, yea sure. If you want to." I said _

"_Well, it's your house. What do you wanna watch?" he asked. _

"_Surprise me." I said pointing at the many movies we have on the shelf. _

_While he was busy picking out a movie, I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. The pants were blue and white with pink clouds on them and I just put on a cami. I came back downstairs and saw them movie was already loading. He was sitting on the couch with a t-shirt on and his basketball shorts. I grabbed a blanket since it would be getting chilly soon. I sat next to him on the couch and he pushed 'play' Shakespeare Romeo & Juliet started playing and a huge grin appeared on my face. I know. Why would a guy pick this? Edward knows I absolutely love the story and he likes Shakespeare so why not watch it._

_An hour into the movie, the question "Edward, have you ever kissed a girl before?" popped into my head. Then I noticed I had said that aloud when he paused the movie and was now staring at me._

"_Um…No. why do you ask?" he said confused._

"_Just wondering that's all." I replied._

"_Have you ever kissed a guy?" he asked me, once again, catching me off guard._

_I cleared my throat, and stared at him. "No. why are you asking?"_

"_Well, I thought that since you had never kissed anybody and I haven't kissed anybody, we could...you know…like kiss each other to get it over with." He said._

_I noticed his face had turned blood red and I was smiling. "Do you want to kiss me Edward?" I asked._

"_I mean just to get it over with. Just a friendly kiss, nothing more." He said gaining some of his color back._

"_okay." I scooted closer to him and leaned in watching his lips to make sure they would meet mine. His lips found mine and I saw fire-works. I was too shocked that that had happened and I immediately pulled back. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" he asked _

"_No. just me reacting to the…yea…. You know. What just happened."_

"_You want to try again?" he asked looking at me with those amazing eyes._

"_If you want to." I said._

_He came towards me this time, cupping my cheek in with his warm hands. He looked me deeply in my eyes before he closed his. His lips found mine once again and I didn't pull away this time. My lips moved evenly with his. His hands found my waist and he pulled me on top of him, without breaking the kiss. I could already feel him forming an erection. He took my bottom lip into his top one, and sucked on it so gently, it drove me crazy. His tongue kept swiping along the crease of my lips so I opened my mouth and felt his tongue against mine. They moved together in harmony like they were meant to be there. I pulled away slowly letting him get a few more kisses. When my lips were off of his, I opened my eyes to find his staring into mine. "Wow" we both said at the same time._

_The doorbell rang and it couldn't have been our parents. It was way too early. When I opened the door, I saw a cop standing there. "Isabella Swan?" he said looking at me with concerned eyes._

"_Yes that's me. Can I help you?" I asked a little scared._

"_Hi. I'm Officer James. May I come in?"_

"_Sure?" I said, still being cautious of him._

"_You're parents are Renee and Charlie Swan, and he's Edward Masen. Am I correct?"_

_We both shook our heads up and down._

"_While your parents were driving down the road, a drunk driver was speeding and he hit them. The impact was so strong; it caused the car to flip three times, killing the two passengers in the back seat, and the driver. I'm terribly sorry." He said removing his hat._

_Edwards's arms were around me and I was crying into his chest. With every sob, he would tighten his grip on me. "Bella, it's okay." He said trying to soothe me. But when I looked up, I could see tears running from his eyes too._

_James took us to the hospital so we could find out who survived the accident. We were lead to a room and I froze when I saw who was lying in the bed. I walked over to Charlie, tears in my eyes, and I could hear Edward trying not to cry. "Dad?" I said, walking closer to the bed. His eyes started to move and he could barely open them. "Bella…" he whispered before he closed them again. I looked towards Edward who was now sitting up against the wall, with is head between his knees. I walked over to him and moved his hands so I could see his face. "I'm so sorry Edward."_

_He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, letting his emotions take over him. He was crying into my shoulder and all I could do was rub his back and cry with him. My mom is gone. Both of his parents were gone. You could only imagine how we felt. The nurse who led us here had come in and announced visiting hours were over. We left the room and saw a guy in a wheelchair. He had two bruises on his head and a cut across his top lip. "Laurent, exactly how many drinks did you have tonight?" another nurse asked him, He didn't respond, he just pointed to the paper she was holding. Edward was staring at him and Laurent immediately noticed it. "You're the son-of-a-bitch who killed my parents." Edward said. I looked in his eyes and I saw pain, anger, hurt, agony, and anguish. "Edward, calm down." I tried to tell him._

_Laurent stared at Edward and a tiny smile began to form on his face, which made Edward rage._

"_You stupid bitch! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO FUCKING DRINK AND DRIVE? MY PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM AND YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? YES. IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS BECAUSE EVERY FUCKING CHILD WANTS THEIR PARENTS TO BE KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE IN THAT FUCKING WHEELCHAIR AND THESE PEOPLE ARE PROTECTING YOU; OTHERWISE, I'D KILL YOU MYSELF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, NO-HEARTED CUNT!"_

_I've never seen Edward get that pissed before. He had the nurses hold him back, and by this time, he had gotten everyone's attention. He was escorted out of the hallway. Laurent stared in horror as they led Edward away from him. _

"_I'm sorry" Laurent said to me before I followed the nurses._

_Edward and I had spent the night in the hospital lobby only allowed to see Charlie 10 minutes every hour. After 3 am. I decided not to go visit him anymore. I always got the same report. In stable condition. For five hours, Edward has not said a thing. He just sits in the corner, crying his heart out. I couldn't take to see him in pain like that so I walked over to him and held him while his tears silently ran from his eyes to my shoulder. We fell asleep like that. Me comforting him while he's on my shoulder. When I woke up, he wasn't there. He left me a note it read:_

_**Sorry I won't be here when you wake up.**_

_**I'm with my social worker, and I'll see you soon.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**-Edward.**_

_I hunched over my stomach and felt like somebody had ripped a hole right through me. I felt like I was being tortured, and I couldn't bear it. I saw my Uncle Phil sitting in the chair across the room and I jumped up and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. "Let it out Bella. It's okay. Just let it out."_

_**Few days later**_

_The past few days have been painful. I haven't seen Edward, I haven't eaten, I haven't seen Edward, I haven't said anything, never went to school the next day. I would just sit in my room. Lifeless, all day I would cry. And when I couldn't cry anymore, I would sit there until tears formed in my eyes again. Today is the funeral and I really don't wanna go. I don't want to see his parents and my mom in a casket. Lying there, never to open their eyes again, never to speak another word, silenced forever. I put on the black dress and sat in the car outside of the church. I saw Edward standing outside of the doors with his drawing book, swiftly working. I just watched him for a few minutes then he started crying again. He threw down his notebook onto the wet grass and put his face into his hands. I got out of the car, and ran to him, throwing my arms around him, letting him cry. I looked over his shoulder and saw what he was drawing. It was a picture of all of us. My parents his parents, and in the middle were two little kids, sharing a blanket. That's us when we were younger. I gazed at the drawing. Then I watched the rain silently drizzle on it.  
_

_**end flashback**_

So that's what happened. After the funeral, I never saw him after that. He moved to Washington and I was left here in Chicago. I still lived with Charlie until I graduated high school. Then I moved to phoenix for a year. It was too sunny out there and it always reminded me of Renee so I moved to Seattle.

I attend college and want to get my degree in English. I was walking to my dorm when somebody bumped into me, causing me to drop everything. "I'm so sorry." I said, instantly reaching for my books. "No, it's my fault." The stranger said. He began picking up my books and I noticed he had the most appealing bronze hair. He handed me my books and I noticed my keys were missing. I couldn't find them on the ground so I ran after the stranger. "Hey. Have you seen my keys?" I asked him. He turned around and I instantly knew who he was. Those green eyes and his hair gave it away. "Isabella?" he asked

"Edward?" I said. A huge grin appeared on his face. It's been too long. He dropped everything and pulled me into this tight embrace. And I took in his scent, and now I could relax, because I finally had found my best friend again.

**Should I continue? just wanted to get the idea out. now it wont bother me anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_heyyyylowww everybody!!! so i guess you guys want me to continue so i am!!!! VAMPIREGIRL1654 is helping me co-write the story!!!!!!! not all of this is my work!!!!! we were brainstorming and i asked her so she said yes so if it seems more fabulous than it usually is, its the work of her!!!_**

**_disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight. Then my name would be on the cover??_**

Re-United

EPOV

Oh my god. I finally found her. My beautiful love of my life. She's finally mine.

"It's been too long Edward." She muffled into my shoulders. She looks the same. Just a little bit taller, hair longer, and her body, well… her body was curvy. And her eyes, I looked into her beautiful eyes. They were the same. Exactly like how I remembered them.

"Wow Bella. I've missed you so much."I squeezed her tighter, she tried to pull away but I kept my grip on her.

"I know. Gosh! Edward. I just can't believe it's you." She said. I looked down at her and I noticed she was blushing already.

"How have you been?" I asked loosening my grip.

"Ugh. So much has happened, but now I have to get to class." She said, as the red disappeared from her cheeks.

"Oh. Don't let me stop you. Wow. Nice to see you again."

"Same here Edward. See you around." She said before she turned and walked away.

"Err…Um….do you want to get together tonight Bella. Maybe? Ya know, just to catch up on old times." I couldn't have her disappear again. Not this time. She turned around and she had that adorable smile.

"Is that a trick question Edward?" she asked her grin getting bigger.

She got a pen out of her hoodie pocket (some things never change with Bella) and took my hand writing some numbers on my palm.

"Call me kay?" she said I nodded in a daze. She blushed, then leaned up to my cheek, gently giving me a kiss. She waved and walked away. I waved distractedly…

The day went on slowly… I was just glad I had finished my classes already. When I got home I collapsed onto my couch. Emmet my roommate was playing 'Halo' when I got in, he looked at me once, then back to the TV.

"Why in the hell are you looking like that dude?" he asked. I frowned and looked at his face.

"What do you mean?" He fell onto his knees in front of the couch screaming at the TV.

"You look….distracted and in a daze." He swore when he lost the game. Emmet turned off the Xbox, and looked at me. "Yea, you do look like you're distracted. What's up?

"Um...do you remember that girl that I told you about? Bella?" he nodded, "Well-I just saw her on campus..."

"Holy shit. What do you mean you just saw her? What did you say? Are you gonna fuck her?"

"EMMET, damn. Calm the fuck down. I don't fuck everything that walks."

"So what's gonna happen then?"

"Well, she told me to call her." he jumped up and ran and got the phone, and threw it at my chest.

"DUDE, CALL HER NOW!"

"What the hell am I supposed to say? I mean, we just saw each other again."

"TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER!"

"Wh...I CANT TELL HER THAT! At least not now anyway!"

"So, what are you gonna do? You can't just sit there? What did you ask her?"

"I wanted to get together for drinks tonight. Nothing big."

"EDWARD CULLEN! CALL ISABELLA RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO IT!" he screamed. Emmet can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

I picked up the phone, and dialed her number, still a little bit nervous for what I would say. The phone rang more than six times before it went to voicemail. Great. I knew this was too good to be true.

When I put the phone down on the table, the phone started ringing and her number appeared on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Yea. Somebody called my phone?"

"Um...I did. Does Edward ring a bell?"I heard her giggle.

"Nope. Never heard that name in my entire life."

"Oh well it seems like I do have the wrong number." That made her giggle more.

"Well now that you mention it, I think I do know a Mr. Edward." She said between giggling.

"Oh really?"

"Indeed. I think he has bronze hair and green eyes. He's really tall and really handsome." Wow. She actually sounded persuading.

"Well then, I think I might know who you're talking about?" I said, causing Emmet to throw a pillow at me.

"Wow Edward."

"I know because I just 'wow' everybody. Meet me for drinks tonight." I randomly blurted out. The phone got really quiet and awkward.

"Um…yea…sure. Where exactly?" she asked

"You know the club across from the main building? Meet me there at seven." I answered. Then I thought why would they put a club there?

"Um…okay. See you then. Bye Edward." She said before hanging up the phone. I let out a sigh of relief happy I got through that.

"SO DUDE WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Emmet screamed from across the room with his hand still on the other phone.

"Emmet, you were listening to the conversation the whole time. You already know what she said."

"Little Eddie boy has a date tonight and might finally get laid." I shouldn't have let him listen to that.

BPOV

Wow. I'm actually going on a date with Edward. After all these years I haven't seen him, and ….I just can't believe it. Now I have to go get ready but how in the hell am I supposed to get this past Alice?

I opened the door to our apartment and Alice (my roommate) was sitting on the couch painting her nails with magazines sprawled across the floor. She does this every Friday. She'll look through all the magazines she bought this week and she'll clip out the things she likes. Then she drags me off with her to the mall to buy them. It's her sit & shop thing.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked me without looking up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered. She looked at me and studied my face.

"You liar." She said continuing to paint her nails.

"How am I a liar?"

"Bella, first of all, you're a terrible liar and you wouldn't be blushing that hard if a guy wasn't involved. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"(Sigh) Fine Alice. You win. I walked to my room and put my bags down, then went back out to the living room sitting across from her.

"Okay. You remember the day I told you about the only guy I've ever kissed? Edward Masen?" she shook her head yes and started grinning for reasons unknown.

"Well being the klutz I am, I ran into him today dropping all of my books and I looked like a complete idiot. Alice, Why in the hell are you smiling like that?" She had this weird grin on her face that looked too familiar and only god knows what she's thinking.

"So Bella, what did you say? Tell me everything."

"Okay so he asked me to meet him tonight at some club near the main building and I have no idea where it is so I was hoping you knew. I have to be there by seven so we have 4 hours and that should give us enough time to figure out where the place is. Anyway, when I saw him and realized who he was, my mouth dropped and my heart started beating faster than it normally would. All my feelings came back and I just couldn't believe it was him. I gave him a hug and for like 5 minutes we were just standing there holding each other. I kept inhaling his scent because it's been 7 years since I've seen him and if you didn't see your best _guy_ friend in seven years, that you completely fell for, I think you would feel the same. Alice, am I supposed to feel like this?

She looked at me with this evil alien grin, then she suddenly started squealing. I guess it too her a few moments to take it all in. delayed reaction??

"BELLA, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO. YOUR HAIR, YOUR SHOES, MAKEUP…AGH! BELLA, GO GET IN THE SHOWER!"

"Alice, were just getting together for drinks. It's not like he's taking me to a fancy restaurant with rich people."

"What in the hell are you still sitting there for? Do you need me to bathe you myself?"

"No thanks Alice. I think I can shower on my own now."

"Then get your ass up and get in the shower. You're wearing blue tonight. Now go. I have so much work to do."

There's no reason to argue with her so I just got in the shower and imagined the hot water being Edwards hands caressing my body. After daydreaming for like 30 minutes, I stepped out of the bathroom with damp hair and my favorite bright green towel. It had ducks in random spots and they were smiling… it made me happy. Alice had her arms around a blue…lacy underwear set.

"Uh…definitely not." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she screamed and started jumping in place. "You will wear this right now!" she yelled. I was actually scared of the little pixie girl. I took them out of her hands and slipped back into the bathroom quickly changing into them. I was shocked that it was so soft…I expected it to be rough and itchy. When a walked back out, a dark blue dress was tossed at me. I slipped it on dainty to find that it only went about mid-thigh.

"Leggings?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No" she said and began leading me to her vanity by the wall. "You have wonderful legs Bella. You don't have to hide them." She brought out her blow dryer and brush. I had to yell over the dryer to talk to her.

"Alice, I am not comfortable without leggings! It's one more barrier in case someone tries to rape me!"

She shut it off and looked at me through narrow eyes. "Edward will protect you." She shrugged

"But what if-" she put a hand over my mouth.

"What if you get lucky and he has to take off all these layers? What guy wants to go through all that when he's trying to get laid? What then?"

"I'm wearing the leggings Alice."

"No you're not."

"Yes or you are never doing a makeover on me again!" I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest. Alice fumed. She stalked to the dresser, then threw a pair of black leggings at my face. "FINE!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. She'll be back soon enough.

It took Alice a whole 5 minutes to leave the bathroom. "Are you finished throwing a tantrum?

"No I'm not; I just have to finish your hair." She came back over and started doing what she does best. At first I was reading one of her Cosmopolitan magazines, and then I noticed how hard Alice was concentrating. When a curl turned out the way she wanted it, she got this certain smile on her face and she moved to the next one. When a curl didn't turn out the way she would squint her eyes and mumble until she got it right. After finishing my hair, she did my make-up and wouldn't let me look in the mirror even after she was finished. She sprayed me with this candy-smelling perfume and gave me these white 6 inch heels.

"Alice, are you trying to kill me?" I asked eyeing the shoes

"Maybe??" she said grinning. "Here, these should be better." She handed me these silver flats and I was relieved when she did. "Go look in the mirror now." She said. At first I was scared because there were so many blues she had and I didn't want to turn out looking like a whore. When I opened my eyes in the mirror, I couldn't believe I was the girl I was staring at. She was amazingly beautiful and looked stunning. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "I know, no need to thank me, just go meet lover boy. You're almost late." I looked at the time and it was 6:45. She handed me my purse and I left the house. I got in the car and changed my mind about the leggings. I quickly took them off and my phone started ringing. I answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Directions are in your purse and I saw you take the leggings off Bella." Alice said.

"Wh-….okay? Thanks Alice." I said before hanging up. 'Here I come lover boy.' I grinned widely as I raced off to the club.


	3. 3Lovely Reunion

**Fiinally an update right?! ugh didnt kno where i wanted to lead this but thanks to Vampiregirl 1654, she help a lot with this chappie! her stories are AH MAZE ING! so if u havent read them, do it! you'll be happy you did.**

**disclaimer: i give up. no mater how hard i try, im never gonna b stephenie meyer.**

EPOV

When I arrived to the club, I thought she was running late, and all these girls were trying to get on my dick. When I politely refused, I got smacked in the face and I didn't do anything wrong. Damn. PMS? I turned around and say my brown-eyed beauty waiting for me at the bar, looking uncomfortable because some guy was talking to her. As I neared, I heard their conversation.

"So beautiful, you want to dance?" he said rubbing his hand on my Bella's thigh.

She opened her mouth to speak and that's where I came in. "Acctually she's with me." I said putting my arm around Bella's waist.

"Oh really, prove it then. Kiss her."

THANK YOU LORD! Was all I could think in my head. Its just a kiss. its not like you haven't done this before. I looked at bella and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, slowly moving closer to me. I put my hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer to me. I placed my lips against hers and it instantly brought back all the feelings I had for her, reminding me of the night I first kissed her.

_(flashback)_

_Our parents were out for dinner that night. We were watching a movie(though I could feel the electricity flowing by just the lightest touch.) and the next thing I know, the electricity is stronger than ever-her lips were on mine. Who started it? I don't remember. All I __do__ remember is that it was pure ecstasy. I had been waiting for this moment for at least two years. Her lips were so soft, so plump, and she tasted deliciously of strawberries. When she pulled back, I looked deep into her eyes and I could tell I was in love with her._

_(end flashback)_

I was pulled out of the depths of my memory by the same strawberry scent. When her lips removed from mine, her breathing was already heavy. Her arms were around my neck, her fingers were tightening around my hair, and I began to feel her nails slightly dig into my scalp. The pain was too perfect. My eyes rolled in the back of my head .

The song, Don't Leave Me came on and I asked her to dance. She just took my hand and led me to the center where all the other couples were dancing. She put her arms back around my neck and I placed my hands at her waist. I pulled her close and her thigh pressed against my hardening dick. She immediately felt it and her eyes got really big.

"Uh I have no control over that." I said. She giggled and rsested her head on my shoulder. I took in the sent of her beautiful curls and I was truly happy for the first time in 7 years.

**BPOV**

I cant believe I'm in his arms and after all this time, why would he still want me? When the song ended, we found a table and ordered drinks. I took a couple sips and immediately started to feel dizzy. On top of that, people were smoking and the smell was everywhere. I needed to get out. I guessed Edward read my mind cause he asked me if I wanted to go outside. I grabbed his hand and leaned on him for support. I felt like I could pass put any second. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it outside the club entrance and I could hardly stand up. Before I could hit the sidewalk, I was in Edwards arms inches from the ground.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked grinning that familiar grin.

"No. not really. What was in that drink?"

"It was Vodka, just like you ordered. You didn't drink much. I can tell you cant handle your alcohol."

"Um, alrighty then." I said still in a daze. We locked eyes for a moment, then I realized I was still close to the ground.

"Edward, can I sit up?" I asked

"Yea sure. Sorry about that." He gently leaned me towards the wall. Damn. My head was pounding.

"You ready to go back inside yet?"

"Can we just stay out here? I don't want to pass out and have some creep take me home." I answered causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I wont leave you by yourself but, if you want to go somewhere else, we can." He replied.

"Okay" I said before grabbing his hand after I got up, following him to his car.

"Wait, what about my…"

"Don't worry about it love." He answered placing those sexy lips on mine. Before I knew it, I was in Edwards dorm, lying on his couch with him on top of me.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I looked at him, and stared deep into his eyes, practically saying 'fuck me Edward' he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom, laying me down onto his bed, and pushed my dress up over my head. He eyed my body and it seemed like his eyes grew bigger when he saw my bra. It felt weird so I put my arm over them.

"Bella, please don't hide yourself." Edward said with his silky voice. He took off his shirt and pressed his chest against mine. Instead of our lips connecting like I expected, he started kissing my neck. He kissed every inch form my jaw to my collarbone. He slowly moved down to my chest, unclasped my bra and started to bite on my erect nipples, almost causing me to cum right there. After he finished giving both of my tits an equal tongue bath, he lowered to my stomach, placing his lips at every sight of skin. I was aching for him. He pushed me further on the bed and removed my blue lace panties. (I should thank Alice for that.) Edward started running his tongue up and down my thighs moving my legs with his hands. He spread my lips with his long fingers and played magnificent tricks on my clit. I arched my back causing him to make his tongue to push deeper into me.

"Edward" I moaned softly. My toes curled as he nibbled between my thighs. He reached up and started caressing my nipples with his thumb and fore finger, making me go wild. Before I could cum, he removed his tongue from my pussy and started graciously kissing me again. I noticed he didn't have pants on and I didn't know when he took them off. Really, I didn't care.

He gently guided his dick into me, making me tense up. I bit my bottom lip as he slowly started to push in and out. I gripped his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair. I grinded my hips against his and noticed I had started to sweat. "Faster Edward." He turned us so I was sitting on his lap and his back was against the headboard. He gripped my hips and pumped his dick in and out of me. I started to dig into his scalp and a groan escaped his lips."Bella, god, fuck yes…" was what he kept whispering, as I gripped the sheets. "Bella, put your hands back in my hair." I complied. "Edwa..im about to…" I breathed. "Shh. I know. Cum for me bella." He said I pulled my chest to his. "Look at me bella." He told me. I looked in his emerald eyes as I worked up my orgasm. "EDWARD!" I screamed as my orgasm took over my entire body. I stared intensely into his eyes while he filled my insides.

He slowed and breathed hard, still having a tight grip around my waist.

"Kiss me Edward." He leaned in and the last thing I remember is him placing his gracious lips against mine.

*()*

When I woke up, I was in Edwards arms, wearing a giant t-shirt. When I looked up, his eyes met mine.

"Morning Bella." He whispered.

"Hey Edward." I barely got out. Edward pushed his lips on mine greedily. I pulled away-he frowned. "Wait, I have to pee." I said, moving from his arms and towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair looked like hell. 'This is all a dream Bella.' I whispered to myself. Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No its not Bella." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes, and turned around to push my lips against his. That's when my bladder kicked in once more. I began to futilely push him out. He held his ground though.

"Get out, I have to pee. Bad."

"We just had sex, though… I've seen more than enough." He smirked at me. I kept pushing. When he STILL didn't move, I gave up.

"You know, I packed some lingerie in my car. Alice put it in there last night." I whispered into his ear.

"No you don't. You're a bad liar Bella." He insisted. Okay, I didn't wanna do this but...

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he broke me. I didn't want to yell at him-he just made me. His eyes widened and his dick hardened. Great. Now I got to deal with horny Edward. Perfect.

**Grr. Lucky bella. Lucky edward. oh and to everyone who celebrates, HAPPY TURKEY DAY! birthdays tomorrow!**


End file.
